A new darkness era
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.
1. Running from the Dursleys

A new darkness era  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   
  
Category: Suspense  
  
A/N: The reason I'm writing this fic, is because I haven't read any fics where Harry goes evil. If you know of any, please tell me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Running from the Dursleys  
  
  
  
A lone figure was standing in an empty field. Another figure suddenly appeared in front of him. The first figure looked at the other with hatred. The first raised his arm a beam of power headed toward the other. That one put a powerful barrier up.  


"I see you've been practising since our last battle Dumbledore." He said in a cold voice. Dumbledore nodded and they began fighting. Dumbledore would cat a spell, and the other would put a barrier up, Then the other would shoot a spell toward Dumbledore who would either place a barrier or dodge. The battle waged on until the cold-voiced one said   


"Time to finish this like when I defeated Voldemort *narrows eyes*. You're dead Dumbledore." With that he summoned half of his remaining power and blast it towards Dumbledore. He placed up his shields, only for them to be broken into and he burst into red light. Once it cleared away, the only trace that Dumbledore had been there, was his glasses.   
  
  


  
Harry Potter then awoke sweating madly in his room at Privet Drive.   


  
  
Harry started to hyperventilate a bit. He closed his eyes to calm down. He was really confused about this dream because of what happened. Normally they were about Voldemort or the death of Sirius or Cedric. Why was tonight an exception? It was so confusing to him.   


"WAKE UP BOY!" Came the booming voice of his uncle. Harry looked at the clock next to his bed. It said 7am. He grumbled and got out of bed. He started to mutter things that sounded like 'stupid muggle relatives', which was strange because Harry never did that kind of thing last summer. It was probably because of what happened, or that Harry was getting ready to snap. Could be either, or both.   


"HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY SELF DOWN HERE." Harry glared angrily at the sound of the voice and got his wand out of his trunk and stomped down the stairs.   


"Finally." Vernon muttered when he came in the room. Harry glared at him and got to work on THEIR breakfast. While he was doing this, he was muttering about his nasty relatives and Dumbledore placing him in their care. Vernon started to look at him and said in a curious/angry voice   


"What are you muttering boy?" Harry gave him a death glare look and he got back to work. Vernon looked at his nephew in surprise. Who knew that he could muster up a glare like that?   


"I see your stupid godfather isn't doing a good job." That was when Harry snapped. He got his wand out and pointed it at his uncle.   


"Don't you dare talk about Sirius like that!" Harry growled, wand still pointed at Vernon. Vernon smirked.   


"Put that stupid thing back boy. You're not aloud to do your abnormalities out of your stupid school." Harry narrowed his eyes at his uncle, trying to contain his anger. It would seem that he had been doing that a lot of that lately. He could still feel the punches that he had gotten from Dudley the other day. The next thing he heard from his uncle caused the anger he had tried to keep in, to burst out.   


"It seems as though that stupid godfather of yours hasn't done anything to try to contain your anger boy." Harry suddenly saw red and he felt his wand brake. He felt magic course through his body.   


"Shut the hell up you stupid muggle." Harry snarled venomously. He raised his hand until it was pointing to his uncle's chest. He smirked evilly and a beam of magic shot out of his hand and landed on it's destination at his wide-eyed muggle uncle. Harry smirked and then his aunt and Dudley came into the room. They screamed when they saw Vernon on the floor. Petunia looked at Harry in surprise and fear.   


"How could you do this to him?" She asked her nephew. Dudley looked at him fear and clung onto his mum's leg. The only response she got was an evil smirk. She looked next to her and saw the last remains of Harry's wand.   


"How did you do magic with a wand?" She asked out loud. Harry cackled evilly and said   


"Who said I used a wand?" Petunia looked at him in surprise.   


"How can you do that?" Petunia asked. Harry looked her as if she were stupid.   


"Duh. Wandless magic. How else?" Petunia looked at him.   


"Don't talk to me like that." Harry snorted and said   


"I have had enough of this place." He was about to blast his confused aunt when the doorbell rang. Harry glared at the door in anger. He walked into the lounge room, leaving his confused aunt to answer the door. At the was none other than Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.   


"Hello there. I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. I was wondering if Mr Potter was here." He asked. Petunia looked rather scared at what he said.   


"Why do you want him?" She asked. Fudge looked at her and said in his usual pompous attitude   


"We have detected that magic has been used here recently. I am here to deal with it." Harry, listening on their conversation, said in a cold voice  


"I haven't done any magic." Petunia and Fudge looked at him in fear and something else.   


"You have so. I have detected magic. Though I don't which spell was used, still MAGIC was used." Harry glared at him, causing him to wince at the intensity of it. Harry snorted and said   


"So what if I used magic? What are you going to do about it?" Fudge looked at him and said   


"I will be forced to expel you from Hogwarts." Harry gave a cold laugh and said   


"Too bad, my wand is already broken." He pointed to the remains of his wand. Fudge looked at it in shock.   


"What made it brake?" He asked himself out loud.   


"Beats me. it just broke." Harry said in the same cold voice.   


"Well, enough talking. I'm sick of you as Minister of Magic." Harry said. Fudge looked at him in surprise.   


"Die." Harry said. He raised his hand and aimed it at Fudge and Petunia with Dudley clinging onto her leg.   


"Avada Kadavera." He said in the cold voice. Green light shot out and run toward them. The three people's eyes widened and the green light hit them. Harry smirked and got up. He looked coldly at the three bodies.   


"Stupid morons." With that he walked out of the house and stop. He turned around glared at the house. He raised his hand and flames came out and hit the house. It burst into flames Harry smirked and raised his arm to the sky. A wispy skull with an evil smirk came out and settled it's self on top of the house. Harry turned around and walked into the shadows. The residents of the neighbouring houses came out of their houses and screamed when they saw number 4 Privet Drive in smokes. On of them called the fire brigade while others tried to put the fire out themselves. Mrs Figg came out of her house and got the shock of her life. It wasn't just the fact that number 4 Privet Drive was on fire, it was the skull in the sky. She gasped and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. When she did that, she took a photo of the skull. She looked at the neighbours and muttered   


"Arg. Stupid naive muggles." She got back into the house and started to worry. What about Harry? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Was he in the house when it ignited? Who did it? Little did she know that Harry was the one to do it in the first place. One thing that she did to worry about was the Daily Prophet the next day. What would it say? Would it mention the attack?   
In the shadows nearby was a hooded figure who was smirking at the muggles attempts of putting out the fire. He then apparated back to his master. His name was Wormtail, and he was going back to Lord Voldemort to tell him that he didn't have to kidnap the boy.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, at least that chappie is finished. I hope you liked it. If not could you tell me. 


	2. The new Dark Lord

A new darkness era  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   
  
Category: Suspense  
  
A/N: This is so fun to do. I must do more chapters *raves on like a lunatic*. This chapter Lucius Malfoy dies. Aren't I mean.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The new Dark Lord  
  
  
  
The next day was pandemonium at the Ministry. Someone was at the house Harry Potter was staying at and killed Cornelius Fudge. Now they needed a new Minister of Magic, also they couldn't tell if Potter was still alive, or dead. Also they couldn't tell who did the skull above number 4 Privet Drive. Also, they were fearing that a new enemy was starting to rise. Perhaps a new Voldemort? They didn't expect that last one though. They then decided to let the public decide who will be the new Minister of Magic.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Hogwarts  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the daily Prophet in surprise and disbelieving. It couldn't be true. Number 4 Privet Drive couldn't be destroyed. If Harry was dead, he would blame himself for it. But something confused him. What was with the skull with the evil smirk hovering over Privet Drive? Just to see if Harry WAS still alive, he'll send Fawkes with a letter for him. After writing a quick letter, he gave it to Fawkes, who flew off to look for Harry.   


"I just hope your still alive Harry." He said sadly.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Harry was standing in a field away from all the filthy muggles and the wizarding world. Harry looked around him and saw the remaining of a number of trees that he had been practising his new power. He frowned. There was still heaps of healthy trees around him. He was about to cause fire to come out of the ground to destroy the trees, when he heard the sound of flapping in the distance. He turned toward the noise and saw a phoenix coming his way. He noticed it to be Fawkes immediately. Fawkes then landed on his shoulder. Fawkes then presented Harry his leg. Harry narrowed his eyes but took the letter anyway. He looked at the letter and noticed it to be Dumbledores writing.   
  
To Harry,  
If you are reading this, then you are alive. The rest of the wizarding community are worried about you. Please reply. Also there was a strange skull above the Dursleys. And another thing, Cornelius Fudge is now dead. So we basically need a new Minister of Magic. I fear that the one who killed the Dursleys is after you. Look after yourself.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry snorted when he read what Dumbledore said in the letter. As if he would actually reply to the letter. He snorted again and wrote the following  
  
To Dumbledore,   
Just to let you know, I don't care about the Dursley's. There is no need to worry about me. I mean, I AM the one who killed my stupid relatives and the Minister of Magic. Also, don't try to look for me, you won't find me. Also don't try to trace this letter back to me, for it won't work. As you would know by now I was the one to put the skull above the Dursley's. It is MY mark. I will be hoping to fight you soon. I am not the Harry you knew before. I have changed in more ways than you would have liked me to. I will eliminate you from the face of the earth. This is just a threat Dumbledore.   
  
From  
The Dark Lord Harry Potter   
  
Harry smirked and gave it back to Fawkes who, after getting the letter, flew off. Harry then walked off in search of some followers. I mean, you wouldn't really be a Dark Lord without followers.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Dumbledore  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Albus Dumbledore was waiting for Fawkes to come back. He really needed to know if Harry was alive, he also hoped that Voldemort hadn't gotten to him. He lowered his head and looked at a letter Cornelius had sent him before he was killed. He sighed and then heard a flap of wings. His head shot up and saw Fawkes there. He had his head tilted to one side. He gave Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore opened it, glad that Harry was still alive. But what it had in the letter struck him deeply.   


"Oh dear. Why must this be?" He asked himself as he was reading the letter. It appears that he didn't have to worry about Harry joining Voldmort at all, but now he has to worry about when Harry will strike. He knew that Harry was more powerful than Voldemort at his fullest potential, but he was regretting knowing that Harry could possibly be more powerful than him. He called the members of the Order of the Phoenix for a meeting.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
After sending Fawkes away, Harry had destroyed 2 muggle cities in the space of 1 week. This resulted in over 500 muggle deaths. Let's just say he was happy with himself. Now that Dumbledore knows he was evil, he will have the OotP members after him. But did he care? No, he didn't care. They were all weaklings. The auras were just as weak. Sure Harry had wanted to be one himself, but now he just couldn't care less. Well, he decided that Umbridge would have to go the same way The Fudge went. Who else should die? How about Lucius Malfoy? Yea. He needs to die. Why don't he take a little visit to Azkaban and teach him a lesson? Harry nodded and made his way toward the infamous jail to give the stuck-up Malfoy a painful death.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Azkaban  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A certain Lucius Malfoy was sulking in his cell in Azkaban. The other prisoners were really starting to get on his nerves. All they do is just mutter useless junk under their breath. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it either. It appears that he is just barely sane, which is more to say for the others. Just then the Dementors come in and a cloaked figure came in after them. The figure just looked at the state of the prison and the prisoners in disgust. The figure looked at the cells and stopped at the one Lucius was in. A smirk formed under the hood. The figure's arm went up to tell the dementors to stop. They immediately stopped. The figure walked over to the cell and smirked   


"So, we meet again." Came a cold voice from under to hood. Lucius looked at the figure and said   


"Who are you?" He asked. The figure smirked and took the hood off so just Lucius saw. He gasped and said   


"Potter." He snarled in disgust. Harry smirked and said in the usual cold voice.   


"The one and only." The other prisoners looked on. Some didn't understand what was going on, while others knew half what was happening.   


"What are you doing here?" Lucius snarled. Harry just gave him a death glare and said   


"I'm here to kill you. What else?" Lucius looked at him and laughed.   


"You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh." Harry glared at him and said   


"Oh don't worry. I am more than capable of killing you." Lucius looked at him and smirked. Harry raised his hand and a beam of dark light came out and hit the smirking Lucius head on. A dust cload appeared and when it cleared, Lucius was no longer smirking, he was looking at Harry in fear.   


"That wasn't even an eighth of my power Lucius." He said 'Lucius' sarcastically. Lucius looked at Harry with increased fear.   


"Time to die." Harry smirked and a beam of black light came out of his hand ('cause he was using dark magic) and hit Lucius. Harry smirked and went to walk out of the prison. The prisoners watched as he made his way out of Azkaban. He then turned around and destroyed the doors, setting the prisoners free. They guessed that they should follow him and b his loyal followers. They were about to exit when the members of the OotP appeared.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Dumbledore  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
All the members of the Order of the Phoenix were assembled in Dumbledore's office. They were all confused to why they were summoned here.   


"I have grave news to tell you." Dumbledore said.   


"It seems that Harry has gone over to the Dark Side." There was some muttering after this statement. Snape was looking confused.   


"But Albus. Can you be sure of this?" Dumbledore handed him the letter Harry sent him. Snape read it in surprise. He then allowed the rest of them to read it. They looked surprised that Harry would say those things.   


"Albus, can you be sure that Harry wrote these things?" He gave a nod and said  


"I put a revealing spell on it and it confirmed that Harry wrote these things by himself." The members were looking shocked that Harry had written those words to Dumbledore.   


"So what are we going to do Albus?" Tonks asked.   


"I fear that we will have to do all in our power to bring him down." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked nervous. Just when Snape going to make remark, someone burst into the room.   


"Albus, Harry is at Azkaban right now. He got in just a few minutes ago." And he fainted.   


"Ok. We need to get to Azkaban to stop Harry from doing anything right now." With that they all left.   
  
A/N: There. Another chapter done. I hope you're enjoying it. If not, tell me.


	3. First battle!

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: I'm not sure if I'll do another death scene. I asure you, Harry's not going to die at all...but Dumbledore is. On with the chapter.   


Chapter 3: First battle! 

  
Harry and his new followers were facing the members of the Order of the Phoenix. One of his own reconised Moody.   


"HE is the one who caught me." He said. Harry said   


"You shall have your revenge today." He looked excited. Harry met Dumbledore's eye and Harry narrowed his own. He nodded to them and they started hurling curses at the opposing ones. Harry smirked and turned to Dumbledore. The usual twinkle in his eyes was gone. Harry realised that the power coming from him was the reason why Voldemort feared him. But Harry didn't fear him at all.   


"Harry, I don't want to fight you." Dumbledore said. Harry raised his eyebrow and said in the cold voice  


"Why?" Dumbledore looked at him and saw fire in his eyes. He noticed that he wasn't wearing glasses. Since Dumbledore didn't respond or attack, he said in the cold voice  


"Well then. If your not going to attack, then I'll have to." Harry raised his arm and pointed it at Dumbledore. He was about to shoot out a lightning bolt, when Snape cast a spell on him. Unfortuantly, for Snape, Harry had strong barriers up at all times. The spell hi him and disappeared. Harry moved his eyes from Dumbledore and onto Snape.   


"So. Look at who we have here. It's Snape." Snape glared at him angrily. Harry snorted and raised his other hand and a dark beam shot out of his hand and hit Snape square on. He fell to the ground with a thump. Harry looked at his body with no emotion. He turned to Dumbledore to see that he is angry.   


"Oh. What's the matter Dumbledore? Angry to see Snape down?" Harry said in a mocking sad voice. Dumbledore got out his wand and pointed it at Harry.   


"I don't want to do this, but I must." Dumbledore said. He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled   


"PERTRIFICUS TOTALIS!." Harry raised his arm and it hit it. The others stopped their fighting and watched.   


"Humf. Second-rate spells are you? Take this. RUBENNIA." Harry yelled and the spell sped toward Dumbledore, who put a strong barrier up. Harry smirked and yelled out   


"HERICELIA." He put his hand up in the air. This surprised the others. They never heard of that spell, light or dark. The form it took really surprised them. It was like an enormous dark black dragon. Harry smirked at Dumbledore's surprised look.   


"The dark dragon Herice." He said in awe.   


"Yes. It is Herice. I'm surprised you know even that." Dumbledore looked at him and said   


"But only extreamly powerful wizards can summon dragons." Harry smirked and said   


"Yes. That's true." Dumbledore cast a weiry look at the black dragon next to Harry. Harry turned to the dragon and touched him. He transformed into a large black sword hovering in the air. Harry grasped it in his hand and pointed it at Dumbledore, who just looked at him in disappointment. Harry made a movement that looked like was to put it away, but called out   


"EVIL GATE." He made a slash in the air and a long stream of black made it's way out of the sword. Dumbledore, surprised at the spell, randomly put up a barrier. The spell hit the barrier and disappeared. Harry glared angrily at him and put the sword in the scabard he just suddenly got(^^,). He turned to his followers and nodded. They all apparated away. Just before going himself, Harry glared at Dumbledore and disapeared (A/N: He didn't apparate 'cause he doesn't quiet know how to yet). Dumbledore sighed and said to the member of the OotP.   


"We'd better leave now." With that they all apparated back to Hogwarts (A/N: at least to the oustside of the Hogwarts barrier).  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Hogwarts  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
Dumbledore and McGonnagal were discusing if they should bring the students in early, or have them at the normal date? It would all depend on what they would do if they all came early. Well, first they would have to tell them why their here, then they would have to explain what they will do to protect them from this new threat and then they could orginise games or something for them to do, maybe play a few games of quiditch. Well, if that was the case, then they would need to send letters to every student warning them of the trouble and to tell them to come to Hogwarts immediantly. McGonnagal went to write the letter to all the students, minus Harry (A/N: Well duh). 

  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Platform 9¾  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
The next day all the students were at Platform 9¾ waiting for the train to arrive. Hermione and Ron seemed to be looking for someone (A/N: Geeh. I wonder who? ^^,) in the crowd. They saw Malfoy and his croanies looking sad, Neville and Luna talking, Pavarti and Lavander chatting and a number of other students they reconised. But no Harry to be seen. Hermione but her lip and turned to Ron   


"Do you know where he is Ron?" Ron shook his head   


"I didn't hear from him at all." Hermoine looked upset  


"Neither did I." They were starting to get really worried when they saw Tonks and Moody comming toward them looking really sad and worried.   


"Moody, Tonks. What are you doing here? Do you know anything about Harry?" Hermione asked. Tonks looked at her sadly and said   


"We do know things about Harry that is really depressing." Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at Moody and Tonks. They were about to reply when the 'Hogwarts Express' came in.   


"We'll tell you on the train." They went in and sat in the last compartment.   


"So, what is it that you know about Harry?" Hermione asked. Tonks and Moody looked at each other and Tonks agreed to tell them.   


"Well, you see. A few days ago The Dursleys residence was destroyed. As well as the occupants, but Harry. Cornelius Fudge was their when it was destroyed. At first we thought Voldemort *Ron shudders and Hermione elbows him* did it, but we were wrong about that." She stopped so what she said sank in before she continued.   


"Anyway." She restarted "A few hours later, Albus Dumbledore sent Fawkes, his Phoenix, to see if Harry was alive. He was, but he changed. He was kind of..." Ron and Hermione looked at her saying 'go on, go on.'   


"He...he was evil." Ron and Hermione gasped.   


"But...but. Harry can't join Voldemort." Hermione said, Ron shuddered when 'Voldemort' was said. Tonks silently handed them the letter. They read it and Hermione said   


"But, Harry wouldn't say that. What made him snap?" Tonks then said, with the help of Moody   


"We believe that Sirius' death and the presure of the Dursleys caused it." Hermione silently started to cry on Ron's sholder (A/N: Aww. How sweet). Neither couldn't believe what was happening.   


"But that isn't all. Harry went to Azkaban yesterday and set all the prisoners free, all of them, joining him. He even duelled with Dumbledore and almost won." Tonks said to them. They were shocked that Harry would do that. They looked at each other, and then Moody said   


"That Malfoy kid is coming." Hermione and Ron looked at the door, and then Malfoy came in, still looking sad and depressed.   


"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said rudely. Hermoine looked at him in disaproval. Malfoy, however, was looking in shock at Moody and Tonks.   


"And who are you?" He asked, looking at Tonks. Tonks gave a smirk and said   


"An Aoura for the Ministry." Malfoy gulped and turned his attention to Ron and Hermione.   
"Where's Potter eh?" Ron looked at him in disapointment.   


"Non of your concern Malfoy." He said with dislikness in his voice. Malfoy glared at him and stalked off. Hermione sighed   


"Malfoy always does this. Every single time we get in the train to and from Hogwarts he comes in and annoys the hell out of us." Hermione sighed and looked at her shoes. so they didn't see the tear in her eyes. The four in the room sighed and thought to themselves what Harry was doing. 

  
A/N: Thank you all for reading that. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me who else you want to see killed in the next chapters. 


	4. The attack on Hogwarts

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: I thank some of you for reviewing.   


Chapter 4: The attack on Hogwarts   


Harry and his followers were in a large cave.   


"We will attack Hogwarts today." Harry suddenly said. The others looked at him.   


"But why?" One of them asked. Harry glared at him, causing him to shrink in fear. He took a piece of parchment and opened it.   


"My reasons being are in this." He said.   


"Today, all the students will be returning to Hogwarts. They are doing this because they fear I will attack them, oh how foolish they are. But, what the don't know, is that they are playing right into my hands." His followers begin to chuckle and begin prepare.   


"They'll never know what hit them."  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Hogwarts  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


Once leaving the train, Ron and Hermione made their way toward the carriages and got in with Dean and Neville. They thought of what will happen when they get into Hogwarts. Dean and Neville looked at the two.   


"Where's Harry?" Dean asked. Ron and Hermione looked sad and said   


"You'll find out from Dumbledore." They said. Dean and Neville, sensing that they didn't want to talk about Harry anymore, didn't press the matter further. After a few minutes they all walked into the Great Hall to see all the teachers except Snape, to the exitement of Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, was a bit suspicious at Snapes disappearance. Before she had the chance to say anything, Dumbledore appeared.   


"Now, I know that you all want to know what is so important that I had to bring you to Hogwarts early. Well, the thing is, we have a new enemy. I know that this may be a shock to you all, for he is one of our own students. The enemy is now Harry Potter." Everyone in the room, except all the Slytherins, gasped. The Slytherins, meanwhile, widened their eyes. Harry Potter, their sworn enemy and nemesis of all Griffendors, was the one that has done all the killings. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued on   


"Also, you can see that Professor Snape isn't here, that is because he was killed when Harry 'visited' Azkaban." He made the sign in the air when he said 'visited'.   


"Oh how right you are." A cold amused voice said from behind them (guess who!). Everyone turned around and gasped at who it was.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


Harry and his followers were standing on the outskirts of Hogwarts waiting for the right moment to attack. They watched as the students pile out the train and Harry recognised Ron and Hermione as well as Malfoy and other students. Harry snorted and continued to watch. He watched as Ron and Hermione as well as Dean and Neville got into one of the carriages. When the last carriage went Harry turned to his followers.   


"I'll go in and when I give you the signal you come in and start attacking the teachers. Remember, if they attack you, which I reckon they will, you will be protected. Remember that." They nodded and Harry pulled out his sword and it transformed into Herice the dragon. Harry turned to them   


"You will find your own way of getting across." They nodded and Harry leaped onto the dragon, and flew across the river. When he landed, Herice turned into a sword and Harry sheathed it. He went to the door. He looked and closed his eyes. He felt himself turn into nothing and walked through the door. He opened them and saw Dumbledore, the teachers and the students. Dumbledore was about to finish his little speech. Harry leaned on the door frame  


"Also, you can see that Professor Snape isn't here, that is because he was killed when Harry 'visited' Azkaban." Harry noticed that he made the sign in the air when he said 'visited'. Harry smirked and said in a cold and amused voice   


"Oh how right you are." The teachers, the students and Dumbledore turned to him and the students gasped in fear. Harry's smirk grew when he saw the fear on their faces.   


"Why are you here? You no longer attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said coldly, the usual twinkle in his eyes was, once again, missing. Harry smiled coldly and said in matter-of-fact voice  


"What do you think I'm going here?" With that, the teachers took out their wands and aimed them at Harry, Dumbledore included. Harry smirked   


"You really expect to beat me?" Harry said coldly. He put his hand out and a large blast came out of his hand. The students tried to escape through the doors. Neville tripped over and Hermione and Ron helped him up. Just then, more wizards came in. 

  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Outside  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


The group of wizards were silently waiting for the sign for them to attack. One of them with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and said   


"We should attack NOW." Another one said   


"No Frod. We have to wait for the signal." Frod looked at him and said   


"Look, Hain. I know you want to attack Hogwarts as much as the rest of us. Why don't we just..." He couldn't finish want he was about to say, because just then a blast was made. Hain said   


"NOW we can go." They all nodded and blasted themselves across the river. They burst in through the door casted numerous number of spells at random teachers, who pulled out their wands and were casting spells at them.   


  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Normal  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


Teachers were trying to protect the students from the wizards. Even Moody was trying to stop them.   


"They don't have Death marks, so they're not Death Eaters." He growled and looked at Harry who was just watching and prepared to unsheathe the sword if necessary. He looked at Dumbledore who was trying to make sure the students were safe.   


"It's not going to work Dumbledore." Harry said coldly. Dumbledore looked at him. Harry then smirked at looked at him.   


"This is a battle you're not going to win." Dumbledore raised his wand at Harry and said   


"Reversinis." A thin line came out of his wand. Harry raised his eyebrow and said   


"Grinillis." A blue light came out of his body and sped straight toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore dodged the spell and Harry just put his hand out in front of him and the spell hit it. Everyone stopped and watched. Harry, instead of attaching Dumbledore, attacked Seamus instead.   


"Avadas Kedevaris." A green light sped toward Seamus, but some more green lights came out and attacked Neville, Dean, Hermione and other numerous people. Ron, seeing the green light going toward Hermione stood in front of her and took the spell himself. He fell down dead and Hermione's eyes widened. She fell on her knees and cried. Harry snorted and he and his followers disappeared. Dumbledore's eyes hardened and sighed.  


"Alert the Ministry. We need better protection."   


A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. I know I'm mean killing Ron, and Seamus, and Dean, and Neville and other characters, but hey, I'm me. 'Avadas Kedevaris' is like Avada Kadavera, but it gets the victims friends as well. So yea. Don't flame me. 


	5. Voldemort's attack

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review.  


Chapter 5: Voldemort's attack   


Harry and his followers made their way to an abandoned warehouse near Hogsmeade.   


"This will be perfect." Harry said. His followers nodded in reply. The walked over to the front and Harry blasted the front off it. The people (well, gang) inside turned to them, and attacked. Harry smirked and blasted the predators. The 'boss' got out a gun and aimed it at Harry. His followers was about to curse this guy into next year, but Harry chuckled and said   


"This is ours now. Evacuate the premises, and you won't get hurt." The guy looked at him and triggered the gun. The bullet shot toward Harry, who put his hand out of him, and the bullet hit it and disintegrated. The guy looked at Harry in fear and turned to flee, but Harry didn't want that.   


"Time to die." He said and blasted him. He fell and Harry walked over to him. His eyes held fear and Harry evaporated him. He turned to the others and said   


"Search for others, if you find any, kill them." They nodded and searched the place. They found a few people, they tried to shoot them, but unfortunately (for them) they uttered the killing curse, and they all died.   


"Good work, lets prepare." Harry pointed at Hain and said   


"Hain, you stand guard just outside to stop anyone from coming in. Alert me if you see Voldemort, any deatheaters or ministry members. Kill any Muggles without hesitation." Hain smirked, bowed and left to stand watch. Harry turned to Frod and said   


"Frod, stand guard near Hogsmead, alert me if anyone comes near." Frod nodded, bowed and said   


"Yes master." then apparated away. Harry turned to the rest and said   


"Station yourself around the place and stop anyone from getting near hear. Don't disappoint me." They nodded and left.   


"I will not have anyone getting near here." Harry muttered.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Voldemort  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Let's just Voldemort wasn't in a good mood. After finding out that a new Dark Lord was rising, he was feeling a little angry. Actually, angry wasn't the right word, he was darn right pissed off. How dare this person come along and destroy muggles and attack Hogwarts. He was supposed to do that, not this new guy. One of the deatheaters came into the room and said   


"Master. You called for me!" Voldemort looked at him and said   


"Find out who this new Dark Lord is and tell me once you find out." he bowed and apparated away. Voldemort had to wait for a whole hour before he came back.   


"M...m...master, y..y..your not going t..to like this." He trembled. Voldemort looked at him and said   


"Spit it out." He gulped and said   


"I..it's Harry Potter master." Voldemort narrowed his snake-like eyes.   


"So. Harry Potter has decided to be evil, eh. This can't be." He said with a clenched jaw.   


"Where is his lair?" The deatheater said   


"In an abandoned warehouse near Hogsmeade." Voldemort chuckled and said   


"To that location." He said, and summoned his deatheaters to him. They then left.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Frod  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Frod was at his post, making sure nobody got anyway near the warehouse without his knowing. Just then, he saw cloaked figures coming nearby.   


"Hmm. Deatheaters. Voldemort should be nearby." Then he apparated to his master. He came in and bowed.   


"Master. Voldemort and his deatheaters comes." Harry smirked.   


"Excellent. I will wait for him to get here." Frod bowed and apparated back to his post.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Hain  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hain was standing watch, looking at the sky. He was finally serving someone better than that sneak Voldemort. 'Stupid Voldemort, he's the reason I was in Azkaban in the first place' He thought angrily. Just then, he saw someone coming. He recognised it immediately. 'Hmm. Speak of the devil.' He recognised the figure as Voldemort. He walked into the warehouse and bowed.   


"Master. Voldemort grows nigh." Harry nodded and stood up.   


"I will wait for him to get here." With that he walked out, and Hain followed in pursuit. He was a bit nervous at seeing his old master. Harry must have sensed it because he said   


"As long as your loyal to me, he cannot do anything." After half an hour Voldemort was right in front of Harry. Harry smirked and said in a cold voice   


"So, we met again Voldemort." Voldemort glared at him, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow and said   


"Am I supposed to be scared?" He asked in an amused cold voice, eyebrow raised.   


"Don't you dare mock me." Voldemort snarled. Harry gave a cold laugh and said   


"Don't mock you? Why would I mock YOU?" He said in a fake hurt voice. Voldemort clenched his jaw and hand.   


"Oh. Can't take the pressure?" Voldemort then yelled out   


"AVADA KADEVERA." Harry raised his eyebrow and the spell him with no effect. Voldemort at first was surprised, then he got angry.   


"How the hell did you do that with a powerful spell?" Harry chuckled and raised his hand until it was level with Voldemort.   


"I'll show you real power." With that, a bright light shot out of Harry and raced toward Voldemort with increasing speed. Voldemort looked at it and put up his strongest barrier to protect himself. It hit it, unfortunately for Voldemort the spell broke through and was about to hit him square on. Voldemort apparated right away, not wanting to see how much the spell would hurt. Smoke appeared when he apparated away. Once the smoke cleared, Harry saw that Voldemort wasn't there. He walked over and felt the ground. He closed his eyes and at once knew that Voldemort had apparated away before the spell hit him.   


"Grrr. Stupid wimp." Harry growled. He turned back and back onto the lair.   
  
A/N: I realise that chapter was rather interesting. Finally Harry has fought against Voldemort at last. Please review. 


	6. Attack on Diagon Ally and Trelawney

**A new darkness era  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fisc, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
**

**Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   
**

**Category: Suspense  
**

**A/N: Just to let you know, I have started school again *grumbles about school* so don't expect chapters really quick.  
**

**Chapter 6: Attack on Diagon Ally and Trelawney  
**

**At Hogwarts, Dumbledore, the OotP members, the Hogwarts staff and auras were having a meeting for how they will protect the school and the students from Harry and his followers.   
**

**"I say we find out where his lair is, then we take out his followers, then gang up on Harry, and kill him. Better do that very soon." Moody said after thinking for a while. Dumbledore thought and said   
**

**"It could work." They had been thinking about what to do for hours.   
**

**"What's the use. He's too powerful now. It would take about the whole wizarding community to defeat him." McGonigal said after a while of thinking. Some of the ones in the room nodded in agreement. Harry was just simply far too powerful to defeat. He just simply had too much power at his disposal.   
**

**"So, you think we should just give up and surrender? Well, I don't know about you, but I'm certainly not. I'm going win or die trying. I refuse to surrender and I refuse to allow the world be destroyed." Dumbledore said. A few people looked at him a admiration.   
**

**"But Albus. Harry just might do that. He isn't how he was now. He is now an unemotional person. He's killed about 20 students so far and over 5,000 muggles so far, as well as Cornelius, Severus and the Dursleys. Who knows, he might kill more. He might kill ALL of us." McGonigal said in a tone that was unlike her usual stern one. Almost everyone in the room nodded.   
**

**"Minerva's right Albus. Harry just might do that. He might kill one, or even all, of us." Trelawney said in her usual out-of-it way.   
**

**"I recently had a vision of one of our deaths." Dumbledore looked at her and said   
**

**"Who?" He asked   
**

**"Me." She said. McGonigal looked at her and said in a concern voice  
**

**"Why would he want to kill you Sybil?" She looked at her and said   
**

**"That I don't know." Dumbledore lowered his head and said   
**

**"I believe the reason for that is because of your visions. Harry doesn't want you to have any visions of what else will happen. He doesn't want you warn us when and where he will attack." McGonigal looked at him, then at the shaking dinivition teacher.  
**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
**

**Harry was smirking at the ball in the air in front of him. It had the image of Dumbledore, the teachers, the OotP members and the auras in Dumbledore's office. Harry witnessed the whole conversation. He smirked at what Trelawney said about her own death. Oh how right she and Dumbledore were. Now that he knew their plans, he could prepare for it. Well, one thing for sure, McGonigal was right he is extreamly powerful. But before he does anything, he should kill Trelawney. He nodded and made his way to Hogwarts to kill his old Dinivition teacher.   
**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Trelawney  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
**

**She seemed to be really nervous at the moment. She knew that the vision she had was true. She didn't want to die yet, she wasn't ready for death at the moment. She kept on looking at the clock, then to the window. She began to get so nervous that she had to go to the toilet. Once she got out, she saw a certain person and screamed. There was Harry, just standing there smirking at her.   
**

**"Well, well. If it isn't Trelawney. Hello." He said in a cold voice. Trelawney flinched and pulled to her wand and pointed it at Harry, prepared to cast any spells if needed. Harry laughed a cold laugh and said   
**

**"You think that any spell you cast at me will hit? You've gotta be kidding me." Trelawney looked at him in fear and dropped her wand. Harry laughed a merciless laugh and raised his hand at Trelawney. Her eyes widened and turned at run.   
**

**"Now now. Where are you going?" With that, Harry blasted her, but she dodged and rolled to the side, grabbing her wand and pointed it at Harry. She was breathing hard and Harry raised his eyebrow.   
**

**"Good reflexes. But it won't help you any further." With that he said   
**

**"Avada Kedevera." A green light shot out of him and hit Trelawney. Harry chucked evilly and suddenly Dumbledore came in. He looked at Harry, who smirked and disappeared. Dumbledore walked over to the body of Trelawney and looked at her face. The expression of the killing curse. Dumbledore cursed under his breath and left the room.   
**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
**

**Harry and his followers (I can't think up a name for them) were looking at Diagon Ally and it's busy occupants with a murderous look in their eyes. 'About time the wizarding world knows about my terror.' Harry thought evilly. He turned to his followers and said   
**

**"We attack now." They nodded and apparated down and blasted some of the shops into tiny bits. Some of them looked at the hills and saw Harry. They all screamed and tried to escape the blasts. Harry smirked and sent a huge blast toward a few of the buildings. He joined the others and attacked not only the buildings, but the people around. Harry looked at the people with terror on their faces and smirked. He blasted heaps of people with his powerful blasts and heard them scream. Oh how that was music to his ears. Harry then blasted Gringotts with a smirk. He loved the sound of the goblins dying. He laughed a very evil laugh that sent chills down peoples spines. After half an hour of destruction, they left for the hills. Harry and his followers looked, with satisfaction and smirks on their faces, at the terror that they has caused. All that was left of Diagon Ally was the remains of the Leaky Cauldron. They were very satisfied with what they had done. The others apparated back to the base, leaving Harry behind. Harry went back down there and put his hand up in the air. Smirking, he summoned his mark. The smirking skull floated up into the air, settling itself right above Diagon Ally.   
**

**"THAT should give them something to worry about." Satisfied, Harry disappeared back to his lair. The next day the attack will be on the news. Harry didn't care. He couldn't care less. He could have the whole wizarding community out to get him and he still couldn't care less. He could destroy the whole world right one, but he'd rather let them wait and worry about when he'll next attack. Oh how he'll have the time of his life causing the whole entire world to go into the most chaos it had ever seen. He would have to wait.   
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chappie. I actually destroyed Diagon Ally and got rid of Trelawney all at the same time. Maybe I should have had Trelawney in Diagon Ally when it was destroyed? Nah. See ya next time. Oh, and don't forget to review. **


	7. Death to the Umbridge!

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: If you like Umbridge, don't read this chapter, and no flames either. I certainly don't like her, she is an evil wench, just pure evil *shudders*. I don't think she's anything like Voldemort. She and Snape belong to each other. They both despise Harry and the Griffendors, and they both like the Slytherins. So yeah, they're perfect for each other.   


Chapter 7: Death to the Umbridge!   
  
  
  
Umbridge looked at an old _ Daily Prophet _ in horror and disbelief. Cornelius Fudge couldn't be dead. No way could the Minister of Magic be dead. 'I refuse to believe it.' She thought confidently to herself. 'That's right, he's just on a vacation and would be back soon to take his rightful position as Minister of Magic. Even though she thought it, it's not true. She slumped onto a couch and looked at other newspaper. On the front of the August 29th Daily Prophet the heading and article was following   
  
_NEW DARK LORD HARRY POTTER?_  
  
_Only recently, we found out from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, that one of his own previous students, namely Harry Potter, had turned to the dark side for good. He is the master mind behind the Azkaban attack and the release of the prisoners. He also attacked 2 muggle cities, Hogwarts itself (as well as killed 20 students including his best friend Ronald Weasley), the Durseys (where he lived with his relatives) and killed the previous Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. We hope that this won't be worse than 15 years ago. Now we not only have to look out for You-Know-You, but also Harry Potter. _  


_We advise everyone to look out for our new enemy and notify the new Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. _  


Umbridge couldn't believe it. Not only was Arthur Weasley Minister of Magic, but Fudge's killer is the same 16 year old boy that she taught at Hogwarts. She feared that she will be his next victim. I mean after all she did torcher him and make his life a living hell. But, that wouldn't give him the right to kill her. Did it? She shook her head and continued looking at the news papers. They all had pretty much the same thing. The newest edition had the words 'Attack on Diagon Ally' on the front. It also had a picture of the mark in the air high above the ruins of Diagon Ally. She began to read  


_ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLY _  


_Only today Diagon Ally was attacked by none other than Harry Potter. It would seem that he doesn't waste him with his destruction and killing spree. High above the ruins was a large smirking skull, we suspect that it is Potters 'mark', as all Dark Lords have one. The only remaining survivor of the attack, is Simon Grin.   
_

_"I watched as Potter's hands produced lightning bolts and Fire storms to destroy Diagon Ally." He said a bit scared. We fear that Potter might try and attack him, so he is now somewhere safe. Hopefully. We will not reveal the location, in case a follower of Potter tells him._  


Umbridge looked at all the newspapers in disbelief. All the articles were either about Potter or You-Know-Who (A/N: I think that is stupid calling poor Voldie that ^^;). Shivering from something she didn't know, Umbridge got up and put a warm top on. When she turned around, her eyes widened. Her room was suddenly messy with everything upturned. She gasped and turned around. She then screamed in fright.   


"Oh. What's the matter Umbridge? Scared of me?" Said the figure coldly as he stepped out of the shadows. Umbridge got out her wand and pointed it at the figure.   


"Potter." She spat in recognition. Harry laughed and said   


"Do think I'm scared of a pathetic little wand?" He asked his frightened old DADA teacher with an eyebrow raised. Umbridge tightened her grip on her wand and glared at Harry.   


"Die. Avada Kedevera." She yelled out. A green light shot out of her wand and raced toward Harry. Harry smirked and raised his hand, the spell hit it and evaporated. Umbridge looked at him with her mouth open. She couldn't believe it, he actually lived when the killing curse hit him. She took a few steps back with her eyes wide. Harry smirked and raised his hand at Umbridge, who was nearing the door.   


"Where do you think your going?" He asked. She looked at him and spat out  


"You're evil." Harry laughed  


"Thank you for the compliment *Fake bows*. But I'm afraid that you must die now." And with that he said in a dangerous-type voice  


"Grennicia." A black light came out of his hand and hit the screaming Umbridge. She fell to the floor lifeless, eyes wide and white, mouth open in scream. Harry smirked and left.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Hogwarts the next day  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


All the students were sitting at their respected house tables eating and chatting. Hermione just looked really depressed. Just then McGonigal walked in the room and whispered in Dumbledore's ear. He nodded and stood up.   


"I have some rather interesting news to tell you. Miss Umbridge was found dead last night in her home. It seems as though she had a rather powerful dark spell casted on her. I believe it was Mr Potter who did it." Hermione had tears in her eyes at Harry's name. McGonigal then said   


"I wish I could have done something to her before it happened." The 2nd years and up all burst into laughter at that statement, even Hermione laughed. Not many of the students actually liked Umbridge. Only Malfoy and his cronies didn't laugh. They just sat there and sulked at the news. Dumbledore smiled sadly at the students, they didn't realise that this was a serious matter. Harry now wasn't the type of person the be trifled with, he wasn't the same anymore. Sure he got rid of people they didn't like, but soon he will attack Hogwarts again and kill more students or teachers. Dumbledore was sure of that. Once the students were finished, they left for their common room.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


Harry looked at the _ Daily Prophe_t with satisfaction in his eyes. Let's just say he was happy that he had caused havoc in the wizarding world. He'll have to get rid of Voldemort soon.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: As I said at the start, Umbridge lovers, don't flame me please. I really really hate Umbridge, so don't blame me. See ya next chappie. 


	8. Death to Voldemort and the Death Eaters

A new darkness era  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   
  
Category: Suspense  
  
A/N: Although I hate to do this, but I must get rid of Voldie. I don't want to, but the end won't make sense if I don't do it. Please forgive me all the Voldemort lovers out there (for I am one too). NO FLAMES PLEASE. Oh, I recently got on a website where you can be sorted into one of the four houses (I'm a Griffendor) and get a wand. I have a core phoenix feather and red wood wand *does a victory dance*. Anyway, back to the fic.  
  
Chapter 8: Death to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.   
  
Voldemort looked at the Daily Prophet in anger. How dare Potter take HIS rightful position of being the almighty feared Dark Lord. Potter needs to die, ASAP.   
  
"Nagini." Voldemort hissed (literally). His huge snake came slithering in.   
  
"Yessss Massster?" She hissed.   
  
"Check up on the enemy." He hissed.   
  
"Yessss." The snake hissed back. Nagini left her master's presence  
  
"I will not let Potter my rightful position as Dark Lord. He must be punished by death." Voldemort thought of many ways to destroy Harry.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Harry  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
'Hmmm. Who to kill next?' Harry asked himself. He looked around the 'base' with narrowed eyes. He thrust his arm and caused a pillar to burst into flames. Harry chuckled to himself and smirked. Oh how he enjoyed destroying things. Just then he sensed something that didn't have his mark. He closed his eyes and tried to sense what it was. His senses told him it was a large snake coming closer.   
  
"Who goes there?" He hissed (literally). The snake tensed up.  
  
"Nagini." Was his reply. Harry raised his eyebrow in reply.   
  
"What is your business?" He asked Nagini.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." She replied. Harry clenched his fist.   
  
"Let me guess. Your on Voldemort business." He said. Nagini leaped out of where she was hiding.   
  
"How did you know?" Harry smirked and laughed.   
  
"Voldemort is so predictable. Figures he sends his snake to spy on me. I couldn't care less." Nagini glared at him and went to leave.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Harry hissed. He then raised his hand at stop her. Nagini turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Then disappeared.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Voldemort   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Voldemort began to get anxious waiting for Nigini to return. 'What if Potter had killed her? No. Stop worrying yourself' He thought to himself. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Voldemort sighed. Just then Nagini came in and went over to her master.   
  
"Nagini. What did you learn?" He asked her.   
  
"Massster. The Potter boy knew I wassss there. He tried to kill me." Voldemort seemed angry at that. His 'little pet' almost was killed by Potter. He must die.   
  
"What will you do Masster?" Nagini asked.   
  
"Potter will die of cause." Nagini nodded and disappeared. Voldemort summoned his followers to him to attack.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Harry  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
After Nigini left, Harry was sure Voldemort would attack soon. So he summoned his followers and told them. Harry, himself, will attack Voldemort, and they would attack the Death Eaters. They had an assured victory, because all were loyal to him, and their loyalty would protect them against practically every spell they would throw at them. They got ready for when Voldemort would attack them.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Voldemort  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Voldemort told his Death Eaters what they will do. They would attack the followers, and he will kill Potter. They had every planed out. If he had any trouble, they will assist him in the battle. They left for the lair.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Harry  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
He and his followers saw a glimpse of Voldemort and his deathies. The others got out their wands ready to attack, Harry just clenched his hand ready to summon the elements. When they were at a metre distance, the enemy attacked. Harry glared at them and his own attacked with their spell.   
  
"AVADA KADEVERA." Someone yelled. The spell headed toward Harry, who just glared at it. The spell never got to him because it evaporated at the glare. He looked up and saw Voldemort with his wand out, pointed at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow.   
  
"Did you expect that to hit me?" Voldemort tightened his hold on his wand.   
  
"Well, if you did, your very disappointed that it didn't." Harry then raised is hand to the sky.   
  
"Let's see some lightning." Then a huge bolt of 5000 volt lightning came out of the sky and headed toward Voldemort, who apparated away from the spot.   
  
"Clever Potter." Harry smirked and unsheathed his sword. He raised it into the air, and slashed the air. Immediately a dark beam came out of the sword. Voldemort's eyes widened   
  
"Black fire." Harry said. Voldemort put up his strongest barrier. It hit the barrier and disappeared. Harry smirked and hit the ground with the sword. The ground broke apart and came up in chunks. It went in a straight line toward Voldemort, who leaped out of the way. Harry narrowed his eyes, and put his hands close together and a ball of electricity came between them. He put his head up and thrust his hands at Voldemort. It hit him head on and he (Voldemort that is) winced at the pain. He was really weak now that he was hurt. Harry summoned some of his remaining power and blasted Voldemort with it. He was too weak to apparate, so it hit him head on. A blinding light came and all that was left of Voldemort was ashes. Harry smirked at his victory. He turned to his followers, seeing that they all defeated the Death Eaters. They smirked in victory. Harry then summoned water to get rid of the bodies. They then laughed coldly into the sky.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Dumbledore  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Dumbledore looked at the sky from his office. He was starting to think about certain things. 'What will happen when Harry defeats Voldemort?, what will happen when he attacks Hogwarts?, what if I die?, what if....' He couldn't finish that thought, because a cold laugh came to his ears. He gasped and left his office.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hermione  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In the girls dormitories in Griffendor tower, Hermione was staring out the window with a sad look on her face. She was thinking about Ron's death, and about Harry going to the dark side. She started to cry. Crying that Ron died to save her, about her future, about Harry leaving and about how miserable her life was. Suddenly a cold laugh reached her ears. She gasped and run out of the Griffendor common room.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Malfoy  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In the boys dormitories in Slytherin tower, Malfoy stared outside. He was thinking about his father's death. He found out that Potter killed him. He felt rising hatred in his heart. But still, Potter went over to the dark side and killed heaps of people. He really couldn't care about anything. Suddenly, a cold laugh reached his ears. He gasped and run out of Slytherin tower.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Dumbledore  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
He run outside and looked out at the sky. He saw an abnormal lightning storm in the sky. He turned around and saw Hermione, Malfoy and other students run outside.   
  
"Professor. What's going on?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"That, Miss Granger, I don't know why." Dumbledore said. They all looked at the sky, staring at the lightning.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There. That chapter is finally done. The longest chapter I've done so far. I hope you Voldemort lovers don't hate me for killing him. I don't know why I did. 


	9. The end of Hogwarts

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: At last. It's near the end of the fic. I'm not feeling too well at the moment. I get all dizzy and stuff. And no I'm not drunk either. I have a nasty disease that makes you dizzy. At least I don't have 'Benign recurrent vertigo of adolescence migranious phenomena' like someone I know. I don't think this person would be too happy with me if I say..... Oh well. On with the chapter *laughs evilly*.   


Chapter 9: The end of Hogwarts.   


Everyone continued to look at the sky. Why a magical lightening storm had occurred, nobody knew. Dumbledore, however, had a feeling that cold laugh had something to do with it. They looked at the whole sky, and saw something coming their way. It was a giant Dragon with someone of it. Dumbledore noticed the dragon immediately. The Dragon landed in the Forbidden Forest. They waited.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Harry  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


Harry looked at the sky and turned to his followers.   


"It's about time I got rid of Hogwarts one and for all." His followers looked at each other, then nodded and turned to Harry.   


"We're with you the whole way." Harry smirked and unsheathed his sword. The sword turned into Herice. He turned to his followers   


"Ready?" They nodded. Harry leaped onto Herice.   


"Apparate to the Hogwarts apparation area." The nodded and left. Herice then flapped his enormace wings and they flew to Hogwarts. When they got a good view of Hogwarts, Harry noticed that a few of the students and Dumbledore were outside. Harry smirked and Herice landed in the Forbidden Forest. They will have a sneak attack  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Dumbledore  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


He and the students looked at the forbidden forest. Waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a huge beam comes out of the forest. All the students (accept Hermione for reasons you'll find out later on) rushed inside, leaving Hermione and Dumbledore.   


"Why did you stay Mrs Granger?" Dumbledore asked.   


"I had a feeling that if I went inside, I would be caught up in something bad." Dumbledore nodded. Just then, a huge lightning bolt shot down from the sky, and hit Hogwarts. A huge explosion was heard from the inside. Hermione gasped then screamed when a huge hurricane appeared and destroyed one of the sides of Hogwarts. Then, a couple of Harry's followers yelled out   


"AVADA KADEVERA." The curse hit Hogwarts, and the ceiling collapsed. Hermione gasped as she witnessed the Hogwarts attack. She fell to her knees and watched with disbelieving eyes. Then the trees of the Forbidden Forest were set a light. Hermione gasped when she noticed it. Then a figure came out of the burning forest. Dumbledore's eyes hardened. Hermione edged away from her normally calm professor.   


"Why are you doing this Harry?" Dumbledore said coldly. Harry just smirked and said  


"Well. For one thing it's fun to kill people, and another thing It's fun to destroy things." Then he laughed. Hermione winced at the laugh. Then, Harry raised his hand and pointed it at Hogwarts. He smirked and out came a dark beam. The bean hit Hogwarts and it burst into flames. Harry looked at the burning building with satisfaction and a smirk on his face. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking at Harry in fear. Harry just snorted and turned to go back into the forest. He was about to enter the forest, when a spell headed toward him, narrowly missing him. He narrowed his eyes and turned at Dumbledore, wand pointed at him. He glared at him with all his hatred. Hermione stood on the sidelines, watching. Harry snorted and asked him coldly  


"What? If you want to fight me, I won't go easy." Hermione feared that another fight would start.   


"We won't fight here." Dumbledore said. Harry raised an eyebrow.   


"Fine then." Harry said coldly. With that they left.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Only a few more chapters left. Don't flame me for destroying Hogwarts. Next chapter is the Harry vs. Dumbledore. See ya!


	10. Harry vs Dumbledore

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: Oh, just to let you know, this isn't the last chapter in case your wondering. The spells in this fic are really weird. Don't think I'm a loony....although I kinda am.   


Chapter 10: Harry vs. Dumbledore   


Harry was standing alone in a field. Just then he remembered the dream he had. HE was the one that killed Dumbledore. He smirked in satisfaction. It would seem that his dream will come true. Just then Dumbledore appeared in front of him. Harry glared at him with pure hatred. He raised his hand and a beam of power shot out of his hand. Dumbledore put up a powerful barrier and it hit it. 'The same in the dream' Harry thought.   


"I see you've been practising since our last battle Dumbledore." He said coldly, letting the dream take it's toll. Dumbledore nodded and they started the battle.   


"Hammanga." Dumbledore yelled out. Harry put a barrier up and said   


"Goniad." The hue light speed toward Dumbledore who put up a barrier and called out   


"Juinia." Harry called out. As usual, no one was winning. 'Not for long.' Harry thought. The spell sped toward Dumbledore, who put up a barrier just in time.   


"Geniggi." Harry raised is eyebrow at that spell. He put up a barrier before the clear spell hit him. Sure he had a barrier up at all times, but he just wanted to reinforce it.   


"Grinillis." A blue light came out of his body and sped toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore, remembering the spell, dodged it.   


"No playing games Dumbledore." Harry said coldly. Dumbledore yelled out   


"Ponjifika." He yelled out. Harry narrowed his eyes, and the spell evaporated. Dumbledore opened his mouth in astonishment. Harry, choosing that time, started muttering an extremely powerful spell under his breath. Dumbledore didn't notice because he was still dumbstruck at how Harry managed to evaporate a spell by glaring at it. Harry then finished muttering the spell and yelled out   


"COME FORTH SHINJIKO." Just then, a giant dragon came out of the skies. It could be seen miles away. Dumbledore then snapped out of his trance, and looked at the dragon. The dragon looked at Dumbledore and opened it's mouth. Dumbledore, knowing what will happen, put up his strongest barrier. Fire came burling out of it's mouth and hit Dumbledore's barrier. The barrier just barely survived the hit. The dragon then disappeared after doing what it was summoned to do. Some of the spirit when into Harry. Dumbledore then re-pointed his wand at Harry and called out  


"Myandi." A burst of light shot out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Harry's always-there barrier.   


"Victai." Harry yelled. a light came out of him and sped toward Dumbledore. It hit his barrier, which was getting really weak.   


"Nania." Dumbledore called out. It hit Harry's barrier. He was starting to get annoyed. Harry then said coldly  


"Time to finish this like when I defeated Voldemort *narrows eyes*. You're dead Dumbledore." With that he summoned half of his remaining power and thrust it at Dumbledore. His eyes widened and put up his barrier at full. Seing as his barrier was really weak, it hit it and broke through. He burst into a red light. All that was left of Dumbledore, was his glasses. Harry smirked at the glasses and smashed them (ah gee. How nice is he ^^;). He then disappeared back to his lair.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Well, that was a short chapter. Only one more chapter to go. *Sighs at the length of the fic* Arrg. Only 11! I promise that me next fic will be longer........ I hope. Next time!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Hermione's Decision :Final Chapter:

A new darkness era  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this fic, accept for the idea. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Summary: Harry finally snaps and goes to the dark side, but doesn't join Voldemort. This story sets place around the 6th book.   


Category: Suspense  


A/N: I'm gonna be really mean for this chapter. Let's just say Hermione no longer has the will to live.  


Chapter 11: Hermione's decision  


Hermione was standing where Dumbledore and Harry were last. She looked back at the remains of Hogwarts. She burst into tears and cried for a while. After pulling herself together, she got up and walked until she couldn't anymore. She slumped off in the middle of nowhere. She hated her life so much. Not only did she lose Harry, but she also lost Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and everyone. There was no use going home, no use going to another school. The only thing she can do was commit suicide. But, was that the only thing to do? No. She could owl the Weasleys. But, they've got their own problems. What with Hogwarts destroyed and Ron and Ginny dead, they wouldn't want her.   


"Why does my life have to be so bloody complicated?" She asked herself   


"WHY?" She screamed really loud. She collapsed   


"Why? Why me? Why not someone else?" She asked herself.   


"You know why." A voice behind her said. She spun around and a transparent Ron was there.   


"R.....Ron?" She asked, moving closer. Ron looked at her in disgust.   


"Yes it bloody well is me." He said coldly.   


"What can I do?" She asked. Ron looked at her in disgust.   


"Why should I care what you do?" Hermione's eyes started to water. She broke down and cried.   


"Oh shut up." Ron said in disgust and annoyance. Hermione stopped and looked at him surprised. He disappeared. She now knew what to do. Holding onto her wand she pointed it at herself. She didn't care about life anymore. Closing her eyes, she muttered the killing curse. She smiled. The green light came out of her wand and hit herself. She was dead before she hit the ground. She had the smile on her face even thought she was dead. Her head hit a sharp rock and a pool of blood issued out of her head.   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Tomorrow  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


_Daily Prophet   
_

_Yesterday a girls body was found. The name was a Hermione Granger, who had attended Hogwarts before it was destroyed. We believe that she might have committed suicide because after checking her wand, the last spell that was used was the killing curse. She seemed to have hit her head too because there was a pool of blood. She had an unusual smile on her face.   
_  
Mr Weasley looked at the Daily Prophet in disbelief. Hogwarts was destroyed? That would mean Ginny's dead. She began screaming when Fred and George came in.   


"MUM." They yelled over their mothers screaming. She stopped and looked at them   


"You sister's dead." They looked at her   


"Ginny? Ginny's dead?" She nodded and showed them the Daily Prophet. They opened their mouths.  


"Oh. Hermione's committed suicide." They said. Mrs Weasley cried even more. They would get Harry back for doing this.   


THE END 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


A/N: There. that fic's done. Now I can start another one. The reason for Hermione seeing Ron's ghost, it wasn't really him. Harry casted a spell on her that made her hallucinate. I know I'm mean, but that's the reason why I kept Hermione alive when Hogwarts was destroyed. See ya.   



End file.
